


Objectified

by cupidsbow



Category: Victor Victoria (1982)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fanvid, Festivids, flashing lights, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: I want to be objectified.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



**Title:** [Objectified](http://cupidsbow.dreamwidth.org/425191.html) by cupidsbow  
**Visual Source:** Victor/Victoria  
**Music:** "Objectified" by Shawna Virago  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Implied sexual violence, fisticuffs, flashing lights 

**Download from Mediafire:** [VV-Objectified-cupidsbow.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2vk5a8vxbd575w4/VV-Objectified-cupidsbow.rar) (50.82MB, MP4); [VV-Objectified-cupidsbow-lg.rar](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t0v0ggjqhi488v4/VV-Objectified-cupidsbow-lg.rar) (85.87MB, MP4)  
**Stream:** [YouTube](https://youtu.be/zvbJRLWUECI)


End file.
